Pretty
by DaRkVaMpIrE45
Summary: Players, parties and a pretentious school is what Bella Swan's life revolves around. Add a green eyed god who has a thing for pretty girls and a dream of becoming the best dancer in the country. It's not going to be easy! All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is just a prolouge but it has great significance to the story. There is some information you will need that is given in this chapter!**

**xx Caz**

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Pretty is just a word, chosen to compare someone or something to someone or something else in the world. You hear it come from everyone's lips everyday, it's a common fact. People use the word to critise others around them, either in jealousy or just plain cruelness. But what some people never stop to think about is how much of an effect that one word can have on somebody's life. There are so many examples in the world; depression is usually what happens when the word is used against someone in a mean offence. But on some rare occasions that depression can lead to some other things, things that can be fatal. Anorexia, Bulimia, Slashing of wrists and sometimes Suicide. The thing is, every time that single word is spoken one of these things could happen to the person.

When I turned seventeen I moved half way across the world to a small town in Washington, Forks. I was an average looking girl with dull brown hair that draped off my shoulders and flat brown eyes that looked like cardboard, I had a slender figure and hadn't filled out properly yet. I didn't have legs that went for days, boobs the size of Pamela Anderson's or a plastic face, but I did have talent. I was in Forks on a scholarship. I had applied to a school that rejected me, only to tell me that they recommended me to go to the world's most famous, expensive creative arts school in history. Academy Of The Arts or as some people call it AOTA. It was my dream since I was a little girl to be accepted into the school and be able to do what I loved the most and now I had the chance.

My mother and father got divorced when I was twelve, my mother died from cancer a year later and so I was left in the care of my Aunt Helen, who in all of the odds, helped me through life more than anyone else did. Aunt Helen died in a car accident a day before my seventeenth birthday so instead of being pawned onto another relative I decided to enroll in a school and live there. I sent applications out everywhere and got a lot of acceptances back, but one caught my eye, it said:

**Dear Isabella Swan**

**We unfortunately cannot accept you into this school for your abilities in the Arts are far beyond what we teach. We on our own accord have sent your application form to another school of the Arts, one we think you would be better suited to. You may have heard of them before, they are well known in the Arts world. AOTA have replied back to us and are so thrilled to have another school request a scholarship for a student. **

**In good news, they have accepted you into the school, all forms and legal documents are attached. They were so pleased with your standards that they want you ASAP. Instead of the two year waiting period, you are invited to the school next semester to start. **

**Congratulations!**

**Kind regards**

**CAI (Creative Arts Institution) **

I was so thrilled that I called my father, who happened to live in Forks already and told him I would be flying down sometime soon to live with him.

The move to forks not only gave me new opportunities to have a better future but to make a better person of myself and my abilities. It is also where my life changed, because of that one little word. That one word ruled my existence and the existence of the people around me.

This is a story of my life and how it changed with a sentence.

**...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Lol I'm such a drama queen. **

**Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy my fabulous lovlies. Thsi chapter was fun to write, I love Bella with a bit of character.**

**Enjoy!**

**xx Caz**

Chapter 1

So here I was, in the small town of Forks, home to the biggest school in the world. My father, Charlie who happened to be chief of police in this town was awkwardly carrying my luggage to the car, which thankfully wasn't the cruiser.

The weather in Forks was so much better than in Australia. I loved the rain and the cold, Australia was to hot for my liking. Snow dripped from my hands when I picked it up, it never snowed where I lived so I was fascinated.

"Isabella" Charlie called. I cringed slightly at his voice; I hated it when he called me by my full name.

"Coming Father" I called back, rolling my eyes slightly. It took fifteen minuets for us to get to AOTA. Throughout the whole drive and awkward silence hung in the air. Well I guess it was expected, I mean I hadn't seen him in years and my mum did leave him for another man, so yeah I guess it should be awkward. I watched the scenery on the trip there. Tree's were covered in a blanket of snow, the road was covered in ice, the mountains, covered in snow were blocking the sun. It was truly beautiful.

"Isabella" again with the full name. I turned towards Charlie and he pointed to something in front of him. I gasped in surprise and awe. AOTA was huge. The architectural design was very modern. It looked like the main lobby alone took up and acre. I stepped out of the car, still staring at the school.

"Well this is where I have to leave you" Charlie said when I was over my shock. I turned to him and awkwardly hugged before watching his car drive away. I turned around and walked up the stairs to the main lobby. I was right, it was huge and very expensive looking. My heels clicked against the marble floor as I walked towards the front desk where a snobbish looking girl sat, filing her nails.

I coughed, trying to get her attention. She looked up impatiently and asked me what I wanted, I was a little taken aback. I told her I was new here and I needed my dorm key. She huffed and went into a little room behind the desk, before emerging two seconds later holding a key in her hand. She shoved it in my hands and went out back again to get my schedule.

I was looking around, bored while waiting, when I saw the most beautiful man on the face of the earth. He had disarrayed bronze hair, had the best toned body I had ever seen, not to bulky but not lean either. The tight black top he wore clung to his abs perfectly as he walked into the lobby. I heard a gasp from behind me which shook me from my daze. The sluty receptionist was there and she was staring at the god that had just walked through the door.

I took my schedule from her hands, but she didn't notice, she was still caught up in a daze staring at the gorgeous man, who happened to be walking over here.

"Hello charlotte" he said in the most alluring voice I had ever heard.

"It's Chennai" the receptionist said but didn't really care he got her name wrong. I smirked a little and coughed to hide my laughter. Dumb idiot couldn't even remember her name.

The gorgeous man heard my cough/laugh and turned around. I almost gasped aloud but restrained myself. His eyes were the most beautiful, bright green I had ever seen. They were framed by thick dark lashes and suited his lightly tanned skin perfectly.

"And what is your name gorgeous" he said running a finger down my arm. I smirked at him. I placed my finger on his chest and ran it down his abs and stomach, lower and lower and-. He stopped my when I got to the waist band of his pants. Keeping the smirk on my face I stood on my toes and whispered in his ear,

"None of your business babe" and then I let go of him and walked towards the elevator. I could feel him staring after me and when I turned around I caught him staring at my ass. As the elevator doors were closing I caught his gaze a winked at him, a small smirk crossed his face as he walked out of my gaze.

Holy-mother-fucking-shit this dorm was huge. When I opened my door I expected to see a shitty old room with a non working bathroom, what I didn't expect to see was a one bedroom, one bathroom with a spa, a lounge with a flat screen, a little kitchen gorgeous apartment. Oh and the best part about the whole dorm was the add on room which was filled with mirrors on every wall and a ballet bar. Oh I was in heaven, bloody heaven.

I finished unpacking all my shit and stuff and I laid on the gigantic king sized bed. I fell asleep, exhausted. It was 6:30 when I finally woke up and I was starving. I decided to order in Chinese since I didn't really feel like going out. I watched a movie, The Notebook I think it was called, but turned it off half way through because I was about to die from the corniness of it all.

I was getting really bored, already. There was nothing to do and the Chinese was making me feel sick. Then I realized what an idiot I was, this school is the biggest school in the world, bigger than Harvard or Oxford and I managed to get into it, out of all the people who applied for the scholarship me, a girl who didn't even apply her managed to get in and there was no way in hell that I was going to waste this opportunity.

I jumped up from the couch and walked into my walk in wardrobe and got changed into some black leggings and a dark red sports bra and walked into the studio. If I was going to survive here I was going to have to practice everyday.

I turned on the cd player and turned the volume up loud. Comatose by skillet started to strum through the speakers and then I started. I was never one to have set dance steps, I just danced how I felt or the style the song suited. Dancing was always my passion, ever since I was a little girl I could dance. Then I won the first ever competition I entered, everyone saw that I had great potential and so did I, I just never thought the potential of AOTA.

I was warming up my air splits when I heard a knock at the door. I sighed and opened the door, impatiently. I gasped slightly at who was standing at my door, looking very mad. The man from this morning glared at me coldly.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"Your music is to loud, some of us are trying to sleep" he said. I too in his appearance, half opened shirt, messy hair, swollen lips and oh yeah a lacy bra thrown over his shoulder.

"Yeah sure looks like you were sleeping" I accused, sarcasm dripping form my voice. He grinned triumphantly and I rolled my eyes.

"Look could you just turn down the music" he said impatiently. Oh a little desperate were we.

"So I can hear you and whatever skank or skanks you have in there, fuck, no thanks" I said and slammed the door in his shocked face. I heard knocking at my door again but I didn't answer.

I finally had enough of practicing and was tired again, so I turned the music off and went to bed, listening to my ipod on full volume. Something told me that I was going to have fun at this school.

**Well what do you think. I want at least 15 reveiws from you guys. PLEASE!!!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**xx Caz**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear God kill me now. I thought this school might be different to the ones I've been to before, but of course it's not. Blonde bimbos with breasts bigger than mars, Dumbass jocks that have had one to many hits to the head with the football, the art students, the actors, the sluts, the bitches and then are those people who just fit in everywhere. The Elites, people call them.

They sat at a table in the middle of the lunch hall. Three guys, Three girls. All incredibly gorgeous. The three girls, one small and dainty with short black hair, one a blonde supermodel with great curves and legs that went on forever and then there has to be that one girl who appears better than everyone else. She was strawberry blonde, with gold eyes and a perfect body.

Damn, she was one of those girls who woke up smelling good every morning, one of the girls who's breasts are way to perky, who always has perfect nails, waxed legs and an aura of sex about her.

I hated girls like that.

The guys were every girls fantasy. One was tall, at least 6 foot, with shaggy blonde hair and a lanky figure. The other had dark curly hair with muscles the size of boulders. And then there was Him. The same guy that I flirted with yesterday in the lobby, the guy who was having fun with some skank last night.

He was talking with perfection on legs, looking somewhat bored. Oh poor baby, getting bored with the same meat each day. He suddenly looked up and I froze. He caught my eye and smirked giving me a wave. I smirked at him when perfection on legs slapped him on the chest to get his attention back to her.

I hadn't noticed before but everyone else at there table was staring at me. The blonde chick turned back to the table and so did everyone else, except for the small girl. She was staring at me in a way that kind of creeped me out, it looked like she was planning something.

Suddenly she stood and everyone at the table stopped talking. She started walking over to me, a full blown grin on her delicate face. I looked for an escape route, but before I could take a step a small dainty hand with perfectly painted nails was in my face. I shook her hand lightly, slightly confused.

"Hi, I'm Alice" she said, her voice chiming like bells.

"Isabella, but people call me Bella" I replied. She laughed lightly, tinkling in the hall.

"Oh I know who you are, the whole school has been talking about you for weeks" she replied all knowingly.

"Umm great" I replied lamely. Suddenly she was holding my hand and dragging me towards the table where she sat.

She pushed me down into a seat and sat next to me and started talking to the blonde boy. The blonde boy looked slightly amused and gestured lightly to me. Alice turned around guiltily.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I feel like I know you already, you probably think I'm some kind of freak" she said so quickly that it took me a couple of seconds to figure out what she said.

"It's alright" I said.

"Okay so I'll introduce you to everyone" she said "This Is Rosalie, Emmett, My Jasper, Tanya and my ill represent totally not a virgin brother, Edward" she said pointing to the supermodel blonde, the guy on steroids, the lanky blonde, Perfection on legs and the Greek god.

"Nice introduction Alice, your no angel either" Edward sneered back to his sister. Okay so he's not a one man guy. I could deal with that after all I never did stick with one guy either.

"It's nice to meet you" Edward said smirking in my direction, but his eyes were focused on my chest. I leaned forward slightly to allow him a better view and his eyes glazed over slightly.

"It's nice to see you without a bra draped over you shoulder" I smirked back. He ginned looking proud. Alice slapped him on the back of the head.

"Who did you fuck?" she asked impatiently.

"Chelsea" he said pointing over to a red haired girl with ice blue eyes, who happened to be staring at Edward with lust in her eyes.

"Edward that's disgusting, she has already slept with most of the guys in our grade" Rosalie complained scooting a little farther away from Edward.

"She wasn't that great, but the chase was actually quite fun, I never new a girl could hold out for that long" he smirked looking mildly surprised.

"So that makes every girl in our year except for Alice and me" Rosalie said.

"I could always take it down one, just say the word Rosie babe" he said winking at her in a playful manner. Emmett scooted closer to Rosalie and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh and there's Bella as well" Alice said looking at me.

"In his dreams" I said to the table quietly. The whole table laughed except for Edward who was staring at me with amusement.

"I'm sure it will be" Alice said laughing still. Edward was still staring at me, trying to figure me out.

"You honestly don't think I'll fuck you do you?" he asked in mild disbelief.

"No" I said confidently. He leaned forward on his elbows, his green eyes piercing mine.

"Why is that" he asked arrogantly. Suddenly his foot hooked under mine, under the table. I kept a clear face but my mind was shouting out questions. Were we really going to start playing footsy under the table?

"Because I go for guys less childish" I said looking up from under my lashes. He smirked and lifted my foot higher, so that it rested on his thigh. I tilted my head slightly to the side, a silent question.

"Childish huh" he said pursing his lips. Suddenly he shifted his leg a little and my foot slipped into his lap, centre point.

"Or are you just scared that I'm to much for you" he asked smirking slightly. I glared at him and he glared back challenging me. I shifted my foot slightly and his eyes widened. I smirked at him. I started to move my foot again, pressing a little harder. He grabbed my foot to stop it. I grinned at him and dropped it to the ground. I stood up and grabbed my books.

"Bye Everyone, oh and Edward" I leaned into his neck so I could whisper in his ear.

"You better enjoy those dreams, they'll be the only thing you get of me" I said and lightly kissed his neck dipping my tongue out slightly.

I walked toward the exit and stopped just at the door, catching Alice's eye. She was smiling again, looking proud. I gave her a nod, this was going to be fun.


End file.
